othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Claims List
A claim is esseasntially the GameFAQs equivalent of an exclusive MAI WAIFU. There's no truly serious point to them, but they are SERIOUS BUSINESS; contests over claims may involve near bans for the users involved. A claim is a gigantic step below the insanity of having a dedicated waifu that you worship on a daily basis and buy chocolates for. By definition, a claim should be a restrained and most importantly, platonic, appreciation of a character. {C}See the Waifu article for waifus. Criticisms Many consider Claims utterly pointless, nothing more than an attempt at ego boosting for someone who enjoys a character very much. This is heavily due to the fact that claims do absolutely nothing except allow the person to have exclusive rights to putting a character's name in their sig, under the word "claim". People can still freely discuss, talk about, refer to in sexual matters, and fap to characters people have claimed, relegating Claims List to "pathetic" or "pitiable" levels. Users and Their Claims *'americancheeze': Midori Hibiki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga) *'SlashRebelXD/Falleren/Silvery': Lily Rain and Crimrose (Cosmic Break) *'AndyLovesCirno:' Maria Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Asmodeus (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Dlanor A. Knox (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Hanyuu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni), Satori Komeiji (Touhou) *'animeboi224: '''Amae Koromo (Saki), Sophie (Tales of Graces) *'Ankleslam101': Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/Stay Night) [[APaThYBaH|'aPaThYBaH']]':' Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) *[[Arcane Spiezer|'Arcane Spiezer']]':' Merle (Escaflowne) *[[BahamutX978|'BahamutX978']]':' Asuka Langley Soryu (Evangelion), Soi Fon, Riruka Dokugamine (Bleach), Kallen Kozuki (Geass), Aki Izayoi (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds), Asuka Tenjoin, Yubel (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *'Bako Ikporamee': Yin (Darker than Black), Disc (Needless) , Kotori (Idolmaster) *'B'''elall: Q-Feuille (Kiddy girl-and) *'Benj1989:' Tayuya (Naruto), Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *'BlackAce00:' Cheria Barnes (Tales of Graces),Sonia Strumm (MegaMan Starforce), Haru Miura (reborn!), Lacus Clyne (Gundam SEED Destiny) *[[blackrider76|'blackrider76']]:''' Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate no Gotoku), Sakuya Izayoi(Touhou), Jun Watarase (Happiness!), Ryouko Ookami (Ookami-sansomeshit) *BobTDonut:' Karuta Roromiya (Boku x Inu SS) *'Byzantine Kirby:' Kaede Nagase (Negima!) *C_Jester99: Shion (Xenosaga), Tira (Soul Calibur), Amy (Soul Calibur), Viki (Suikoden), Isabel (suikoden V), Zazie Rainyday (Mahou Sensei Negima) *'CalciferX85::Lt. Commander Yuriko Star (the Irresponsible Captain Tylor) *'''Chaosinferno825: Yue Ayase (Mahou Sensei Negima) *'cloudstrife2345': Lain Iwakura (Serial Experiments Lain) *'CloudvsTidus4Life:' Aisaka Taiga (ToraDora!), Serena (Sailor Moon) *'CobaltBlitz': Adult Hiiragi-chan (Hanamaru Kindergarten), Hitagi Senjogahara!!!!! (Bakemonogatari), Holo/Horo (Spice & Wolf), Mari Illustrious Makinami (NGE: Rebuild) *'Cryptospuridium:' Dokuro Mitsukai (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan), Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire), Yui Kotegawa, Lala Satalin Deviluke (To-LOVE-Ru), Dizzy (Guilty Gear), Noel Vermillion (Blazblue: Calamity Trigger), and all the girls from Shuffle!, even Kareha and Ama. That seems fair :) *'CubeKnight': Belldandy (Ah! My Goddess) *'Cyberlink420': Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima) *[http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark5009 Dark5009]:' Yomi Isayama (Ga-Rei/Ga-Rei Zero), Yuuko Kanoe (Tasogare x Otome x Amnesia), Erio Touwa (Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko), Noe Isurugi (True Tears), Tsubasa Hanekawa, Tsukihi Araragi, Karen Araragi (Bakemonogatari/Nisemonogatari), Ami Kawashima (Toradora!), Natsume/Sabrina (Pokemon HG/SS), Mai Sawaguchi, Reo Kawamura (Sono Hanabira Ni Kuchizuke Wo), Tsugumi, Hare Menjou, Inori Yuzuriha (Guilty Crown), Kobato Hasegawa (Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai), Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword), Ichika Takatsuki, Kanna Tanigawa (Ano Natsu de Matteru), Ririchiyo Shirakiin (Inu x Boku SS), Yomi Takanashi/Dead Master (Black Rock Shooter) *'Darksupersayingoten: ?? *'Darkness_Heir: '''Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier), Rouge (Basquash!) *'DeSeiks:' Ferris Eris (The Legend of the Legendary Heroes), Houki Sinonono (IS: Infinite Stratos), Eucliwood Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?), Arika Anarchia Entheofushia (Negima!) *'dkrdude3': Chie Satonaka (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4), Elizabeth (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3), Urabe Mikoto (Mysterious Girlfriend X) *'DoomtrainGF:' Chouun "Sei" Shiryuu (Koihime Musou), Motochika Chousokabe (Sengoku Basara) *'Dusk_Thanatos:' Kohaku (Tsukihime) *[http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Eab1990 '''Eab1990']:' Coco Yagami (Ever17) *'echo_effect89: Ku Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima), Segawa Izumi (Hayate no Gotoku), Chiba Kirino (Bamboo Blade) *'emiily6': Inuyasha (Inuyasha) *'Enclosure:' Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime), Chisame Hasegawa (Negima), Yamamoto Isoroku (Sengoku Rance), Ayra (Fire Emblem 4) *'Eta_warrior:' Shiro Emiya (Fate/Stay Night), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) and Kyon (TMoSH). *[[Falco777|'Falco777']]:' Takako Ayase & Shiori Tsukishima (Midori no Hibi), Nina Isokawa (Tonagura), Tsumugi Kotobuki & Jun Suzuki (K-ON!), Kuroko Shirai, Mikoto Misaka & all of her MISAKA clones (A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun), Anastasia Misutina (They are my Noble Masters), Mikan Yuuki, Haruna Sairenji, Nana Asta Deviluke & Momo Velia Deviluke (To Love-Ru), Mikazuki Kiryu & Riko Suminoe (Kiss X Sis), Chiho & Chise Mihara (Kobato.), Chise Umenomori (Mayoi Neko Overrun!), Mayumi Thyme (Shuffle!), Yukie Mayuzumi, Christiane Friedrich, Kazuko Kawakami & Kokoro Fushikawa (Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!), Kyouya (Oretachi ni Tsubasa wa Nai) *'FinalHuitzil: Yukiko Amagi (P4), Margaret (P4) *'FFXFool': Makoto (Kanon) *'Gamefan7:' Noriko Takaya (Top wo Nerae! Gunbuster) *'guitarman170': Iori Yoshizuki (I"s) *'HeartBreakKid25' : Ushiromiya Jessica (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *'hideto': Chochanna "Dem Buns girl" (Wakfu), Iris/Ayame (Ace Attorney/Gyakuen Saiban), Cirucci Thunderwitch (Bleach), Kūkaku Shiba (Bleach), Attractive females on OT (Real Life) *[[Holeymeister|'Holeymeister']]:' Kaorin (Azumanga Daioh), Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou), Yukiho Hagiwara, Yayoi Takatsuki, Haruka Amami, Hibiki Ganaha (iDOLM@STER), Takeshi Kuranari, Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Morita Kenichi (Sharin no Kuni), Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima) *'IhatethisCPU: 'Koyomi Mizuhara (Azumanga Daioh), Triela (Gunslinger Girl), Lucius (FE7), Li Kohran, Kanna Kirishima, (Sakura Taisen series), Ino Yamanaka (Naruto), Rei Ayanami (NGE: Nobody Dies. That's right. Fanfic version, dirtbags!) *'ihatethisshow: Hana Oshiroi(Ben-to) Nanaka Haibara(The world God only Knows) Fran Madaraki( Franken Fran) KotoOF THEM (Kyousogiga) Yoshinoya sensei (hidamari sketch) *'Impossible: '''Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!), Ushiromiya Lion (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) (Yes, I'm willing to take that chance) *Intern3st: Louise Françoise (Zero no Tsukaima) *'IzualUrashima:' Shinobu Maehara (Love Hina), Fujibayashi Ryou (Clannad), Sakagami Tomoyo (Clannad), Taneshima Popla (Working!!), Hanako Ikezawa (Katawa Shoujo) *'kurtfisto:' Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad), Kay Faraday/Ichijou Mikumo (Ace Attorney Investigations) *[[Kurtsoft|'Kurtsoft']]':' Hisui (tsukihime) *'lamdakastel': Frederica Bernkastel and Lambdadelta (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *'Legends Kuja': Konoka Konoe (Negima) *[[Liberal Degenerate|'Liberal Degenerate']]':' Nobody, cause claims are for lamers. *'Lightsnake': Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach), Urd (Ah! My Goddess), Every non-loli, non psycho from Claymore, Villetta Nu (Code Geass), Mitarashi Anko (Naruto), Riza Hawkeye (FMA), Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop), Arshes Nei (Bastard!), Balsa (Moribito), Naga (Slayers), Rin and Makie (Blade of the Immortal), Revy (Black Lagoon), Kasuga (Sengoku Basara). *'lilchao': Furude Rika (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *'LillySatou: Lilly Satou (Katawa Shoujo), Asami Iwasawa (Angel Beats!) *'Loki: '''Fenris Fenrir (Ragnarok) *[[mario2000|'mario2000]]:' Lina Inverse (Slayers) *Meganium7: Miyako (Hidamari Sketch) *'Miral_Nocturne: Noumi Kudryavka (Little Busters!) *'Mister_Feeny: '''November 11 (Darker than Black), Lion (Lion) *'mogar002/Lord_Mogar: Sunohara Mei (Clannad), Chrome Dokuro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Loco (MÄR), Mavis Vermilion (Fairy Tail), Artina (Disgaea 4) *'''motsinaction: Lucifer (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *'MSN_06S_Sinanju: '''MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam Unicorn) *'Negima15:' Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Satoko Hojo (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *'NejiWannabe': Hei (Darker Than Black), Sam (Supernatural), Dean (Supernatural) *'Nytemare457: Misaki Ayuzawa (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) *'omarssikins: '''Dita Liebely (Vandread), Tomoyo Daidouji (CCS), Yuno Gasai (Mirrai Nikki), Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad), Kanade Tachibana Tenshi (Angel Beats!) *'OneEyedDragon: Yui Hirasawa (K-On!), Shiina (Angel Beats!), Cecilia Alcott (Infinite Stratos), Annette Maximillian (Freezing), Shino (Rune Factory 3), Maelstrom (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?) why someone put a strikethrough... But okay, Yoshimoto Imagawa (Sengoku Otome: Momoiro Paradox) *'ozoz_93:' Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto), Nozomi (Elfen Lied) *'Patio_Furniture: '''Ume Shiraume (Ben-To) *'pieisthebest:' Bianca (Rune Factory 1), Tabatha (Rune Factory 1) *'PingothD:' Kanna (Air) *'PsxGamer626': Nina Einstein (Code Geass) *'Pure_LionHeart:' Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail), Selnia "Drill" Iori Flameheart (Ladies Versus Butlers!) *'Queen of Lazy:' Marisa Kirisame(Touhou), Mina Hazuki(DtB2) *[[randomnameftw|'randomnameftw']]':' Haruhi Suzumiya *[[Regaro Ukiera|'Regaro_Ukiera']]':' Yumizuka "Sacchin" Satsuki (Tsukihime) *[[RiftBard|'RiftBard']]':' Hanawa Kaoru (Tamayura), Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate no Gotoku) *'Rin Tohsaka': Mac Arrowny (OT) *'Ryo82439:' Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!), Lancer (Fate/Stay Night), Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss) *'sailorpete:' Hayate Yagami (Magical Girl Lyricanl Nanoha/A's/StikerS) *'SamuraiMike:' Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) *'Sceptilesolarbeam: Haru Usami (G Senjou no Maou) *'''ScrappyDingo: Nadeko Sengoku (Bakemonogatari), Sena Kashiwazaki, Yozora Mikazuki (Boku wa Tomodachi), Saber, Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night), Yoruichi Shihōin, Momo Hinamori (Bleach), Kirino Kousaka, Ruri "Kuroneko" Gokou (Oreimo), Millhiore F. Biscotti (Dog Days), Laura Bodewig, Charlotte Dunois (Infinite Stratos), Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Madoka Kaname (Madoka), Seraphim (Kore wa Zombie), Pascal (Tales of Graces), Rin Natsume (Little Busters), Luka Megurine, Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid), Marika Kato, Chiaki Kurihara (Bodacious Pirates), Madoka Kyouno, "Lan" Fin E Ld Si Laffinty, Muginami (Rinne no Lagrange), Mogana Kikaijima, Youka Naze/Kujira Kurokami, Najimi Ajimu (Medaka Box), Eru Chitanda (Hyouka), Captain Liliana, Airi (Queen's Blade), Mitsuru Kirijo, Yukiko Amagi (Persona 3,4), Rias Gremory (High School DxD), Nyarlathotep (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san), Maria (Hayate no Gotoku), Tsukasa & Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star), Claire "Lightning" Farron (FFXIII, XIII-2), Hildegarde (Beelzebub), Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Ritsu Tainaka, Ui Hirasawa, Nodoka Manabe, Azusa Nakano (K-on!), Yuki Nagato (Haruhi) *'Scythe:' Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) *'Serjhe:' Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Vivio (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) Remilia Scarlet (Touhou), Minato Nagase (Akane Iro ni Somaru Saka), Shana (Shakugan no Shana) *[[XXShadowZ2k6XX|'Shadow']]:' Freddie, Takashi Kamiyama (Cromartie High School), Kino (Kino's Journey). *'Shruikonn: Miyu (Trinity Universe), Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!), Nanael (Queen's Blade), Eclair Martinozzi (Dog Days) *[[Smelly_Goomba|'Smelly_Goomba']]: Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad), Mafuyu Shiina (Seitokai no Ichizon) *'SSonic06:' Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no NAku Koro ni), Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho), Vivi Nefeltari (One Piece), Mina-Dietlinde Wilcke (Strike Witches), Rin (Nagasarete Airanto) *'StarfishHeat:' Yuzumi Yuzuhara (Sengoku Rance) *'Starks': Souseiseki (Rozen Maiden), You Tanaka (Ever1